You Broke Her, And Now I'm Going To Fix Her
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Puck finds out what Finn's been doing to Rachel and sets out to protect her, even if he loses his best friend. He'd rather love her than lose her. PUCKELBERRY. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Only my second Puckelberry fanfic….I hope you like. **

You Broke Her, And Now I'm Going To Fix Her 

_I let myself into Rachel's house; I had a key for when her dads were away on business. They trusted me, the known womaniser, over Rachel's boyfriend, Finn Hudson. I slowly closed the door, and listened. I heard the water shut off. I stayed downstairs respecting Rachel's space; we were just friends. She knew I was in love with her, she knew and chose to ignore it, she didn't brush me off when I tell her every day, I like the little smile she gives me, that pulls at my heart, making me love her just that little bit more. I settled for being the one to watch over her when her dads were gone, the one that picked her up from the mall because Hudson was a incapable fucker who didn't have a car, but anyway, I stole a few snacks from her dad's hiding place, writing down what I took so I could replace them. I sat on the couch, watching some crap that was on TV at this time of the day, evenings sucked, but I got to spend some of it with Rachel so all wasn't that bad. _

_I heard the stairs creak, and saw Rachel walk past the living room, dressed in an oversized jumper and long pyjama bottoms, so unlike Rachel. She came into the room a few moments later, a plate of raw vegetables, or rabbit food as I called it, in her hand. _

"_You'll have to leave soon, Finn's coming over at seven," Rachel said with a shaky voice. I looked at the clock, it was only half five but Rachel insisted that I left an hour before Finn was due. She never explained why, but I just nodded at her wishes. She sat next to me, as close to me as physically possible, I wrapped my arm around her, my hand slipping under the collar of her jumper, resting my hand on her collarbone, she didn't mind when I did this, but she always said that I couldn't do anything else. I noticed that she closed her eyes, in of an almost flinch. _

"_Why have you stopped singing?" I asked her, as she placed her plate on the floor. I felt her tense; no one had asked that why her behaviour had changed, they didn't want to know. She had stopped singing, stopped fighting with Kurt and Mercedes over solos weeks ago, she stopped wearing her 'Rachel Berry skirts' and her knee high socks, opting for loose fitting jeans or trousers. It wasn't Rachel. _

"_I just…h…I don't…feel…like it anymore," when you've known a girl for as long as I've known Rachel, you could tell when she was lying, all the signs. Rachel couldn't lie very well, and I could see right through her. _

"_Rach' please don't lie to me," I whispered, running my fingers through her long, shiny brunette hair. _

_Rachel didn't say anything, she got up, went to pick up the plate off the floor, and I could see she was on the verge of screaming on pain, her eyes told me._

"_Rach'," I reached out for her, but she pulled back, avoiding my touch. _

"_Puck," she only called me Puck when she was upset or angry, "you need to leave," she hissed, not looking at me, there was something, something really, really wrong, I could see it, and I needed to know and I needed to know now. _

_I shook my head and stood firm. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell what the fuck is wrong." I said firmly. _

_Rachel snapped her head in my direction, her eyes full of pain, she walked out of the room, and I followed her into the kitchen. I slouched against the doorframe, watching her wash her dishes. She turned; her eyes closed, and ended up walking into the corner of the table, the sharp glass corner digging into her hip. She screamed in pain, and I practically dived across the room, to catch her from falling. _

"_It hurts," she whimpered, placing her hand over her hip, wincing. I dug through the freezer, finding a back of peas. I carefully lifted the side of her jumper, and pressed the ice cold bag against her red inflamed skin, she hissed at the contact. After holding it there for a few minutes, I moved the bag away and lifted her jumper further, intending to dry her skin, but doing that revealed an oddly shaped purple mark; I lifted the jumper a little further, to see that it was oddly shaped because it was hand shape bruise on her waist. I gasped and she suddenly pulled her jumper down when she realised that I'd seen._

"_Did he do this to you?" she knew exactly who 'he' was, she nodded slowly, and I sprung back onto my feet, my blood boiling, so angry. _

"_I'm going to kill him," I told her firmly. I kissed her forehead like always, and told her that I wouldn't be long._

"_I love you," I whispered, as she tried to make me stay, not to so this, but we both knew that I had to, no-one hurts her, no-one. _

_I drove over to Finn's, and burst in, luckily his parents were out and he was in the kitchen, pulling on his shoes._

"_Puck, what are you…" I didn't give him chance, my fist went straight into his face, making him stumble back, holding his nose. Blood ran down his face. _

"_What the fuck dude?" Finn asked, grabbing a towel holding it to his nose. _

"_I know, now stay the fuck away from her or I WILL kill you Hudson," I told him, and left, returning to Rachel. _

_I didn't leave her alone that night, and I made her phone her dad's in the morning, and tell them what he had done to her. I stayed out of the room while she told them on the phone; I couldn't deal with hearing it…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I never expected to get so many alerts for this story, thank you thank you so much. **

You broke her and Now I'm Going To Fix her 

_Rachel's dads came home the moment they finished the call with her. I stayed with her until they got home. I tried so hard not to hurt her., holding her gently when she hugged me. She didn't like me treating her this way, she didn't want to be treated like she as broken, but that was exactly what she was. She was broken, she was bruised and hurt. She had tried telling me what had happened, but I wasn't ready, I was still angry, she understood, I knew it hurt her even more to keep it in, but I had almost killed him, and I would most probably be sent back to Juvie, but I didn't care, all that mattered that Rachel was safe. Every knock on the door made her flinch, she screamed when the UPS guy wouldn't stop knocking on the door when he delivered her prom dress. _

"_I'm a wreck," she sobbed into my chest, pulling at my t-shirt as I had tried to leave when her dads had finally arrived home. I didn't want to leave her, not like this, she was so scared, and I didn't like it. Me and her dad's finally came to some kind of agreement about me staying with her. _

"_I'm going home to shower, and get some stuff, I'll be two hours tops." I promised her, she was still reluctant to let me leave, but her dads had told her that it was only two hours, and that she could watch her favourite musical, and that they would make her, her favourite meal. She smiled weakly at that, and she let me leave._

_The shower felt good, and the fresh set of clothes felt better. I left a note for mom, telling her what had happened with Rachel and with Finn and that if any cops came looking for me to tell them that I was the Berry's until further notice. I grabbed as much normal food as I could possibly fit in my bag along with my clothes and school stuff. When I got back to Rachel's, I noticed that Burt's car was pulled up outside. My heart began pounding in my chest, what was going on? I let myself in, and saw Kurt and Rachel in the living room, with all the blinds closed. She was showing him her bruises, her eyes quickly looked up at mine, and she hid herself, obviously seeing the hurt in my eyes. Kurt turned around, and rushed over to me. _

"_thank you," he said, and did something that I had never expected Kurt to do to me, he hugged me. I awkwardly returned the hug and saw that Rachel was laughing._

" _I hugged Puckerman!" Kurt squealed, making Rachel laugh even more. I heard voices coming from the kitchen, I decided that it was time that I faced my doom. _

"_Noah, why did you punch Finn?" Burt asked me, sounding calm. It was obvious that he was on our side. _

"_Have you seen what he's done to Rachel? he deserved it." I told him, burt sighed and nodded. _

"_Finn's saying that it was you," burt knew it wasn't true, I could see it in his eyes, it was in the way he stood, the way he said his words. He was only telling me this to warn me that we had a fight on our hands and that it wasn't going to end pretty either way. I exhaled angrily._

"_Finn isn't pressing charges," Rachel said softly, standing beside me, wrapping her arms around herself. _

_I stood behind her, and let her lean against me, my hands on her shoulders, Burt was looking around the room awkwardly, like he had to say something._

"_I know you are innocent," He said to me, _

"_How do you know?" I just needed to know that it was clear that Finn had done this to Rachel. _

_Burt hung his head, and shuffled on the spot, he was uncomfortable, he was hiding something._

"_I don't know how to say this," he said, almost as a whisper, " I came home early one day, and I heard her screaming, and I knew automatically that it wasn't from anything….consented, but I panicked and left," Burt explained, looking ashamed. Rachel gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, like she knew what time he was talking about. I nodded, I was angry that he hadn't done anything to help her, but what was done, was done, and we had to move forward, but I could see the anger in the Berry Men's faces. _

"_He won't get away with this," Kurt exclaimed, crashing our conversation. We all nodded in agreement._

_Kurt had offered to stay and teach Rachel how to hide her bruises with makeup, while Burt left to go to work. The Berry Men went upstairs to unpack and I washed the dishes, yes I can wash dishes, I'm not incompetent. After an hour and half of loneliness and silence, I ventured upstairs. I knocked on Rachel's bedroom door, and just walked in. what I saw this time made my skin crawl, I was angrier than before. _

_Rachel was stood in just her underwear, I've seen that a million times, and I swear Rachel's legs were great, but they were covered in bruises, and what looked like belt marks, and cuts on the inside of her thighs. I walked out of the house and sat on the damp grass in the back yard, counting in my head, trying to keep my composure. Rachel sat beside me a while after, dressed in long slacks and a long sleeved shirt. _

"_I wish you hadn't seen that," she sighed._

_I turned and looked at her, I didn't usually cry, but this time, I couldn't help it. She saw the tears rolling down my face and pulled me into her arms, cradling me against her chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist._

"_I hate to see you like this, the things he's done to you, for so long," I sobbed, I heard the back door open and I quickly sat up, wiping the tears from my face. Kurt sat beside me, and put a hand on my back._

"_it's okay, they'll heal, and go," Kurt told me, I gave him a thankful smile. He got up and tapped me on the shoulder, I looked and he was beckoning me to follow him. I left Rachel sat on the grass, she seemed absorbed in her thoughts. _

"_Look after her, she trusts you more than me, makes sure she has plenty of sleep, tomorrow is going to be hard for her, and if she wants to tell you hat happened, just listen to her, and then call me and just let it all out, she needs to tell you, she needs you to know, ok? She knows that it hurts you, but it's hurting her to keep it in, and you are the only one she trusts." Kurt told me, I nodded. He said goodbye to Rachel, hugging her, and gave me his cell number, before leaving. The Berry Men came downstairs just after Kurt had left, a holdall in each hand. _

"_Where are you going?" I quizzed, they seriously couldn't be leaving, especially with all that was going on. They both looked at me apologetically, and explained that they couldn't get out of it and that they had to leave. I told them that I would break the news to Rachel, because I doubted that I would be able to keep myself together if I saw her cry again. They slipped away and I went to find Rachel. _

_I suggested that we watched some films, and she nodded. She put on some sappy love film that I didn't mind watching. I laid on the sofa behind her, my arms draped over her waist, and we were covered in a blanket. She fell asleep nearing the end of the film, so I carefully lifted her into my arms and carried her to bed. I laid her in bed, and tried to detach the arms that were around my neck, but she mumbled something in her sleep about staying and she pulled me down on to the bed. admitting defeat, I left her cuddle into my side, and that was how we slept. _

_Her alarm went off stupidly early, and she groaned, but got up anyway. Her movement made me more alert, and I watched her sit up, and look at me. I brushed my fingertips against her cheek, and she rose from the bed, pulling off the clothes that she was wearing. I looked up at the ceiling, keeping my eyes off her bruised body. _

"_Puck, please look at me," she pleaded. _

_Almost shaking, I looked at her, trying to concentrate on her face, but my eyes fell on the bruises, the red marks, and I closed my eyes, but reached out my arms for her, her body filled the void between my hands. I slowly opened my eyes, and pulled her onto my lap, her on top of the duvet._

"_will you please tell me?" I asked her, my hands staying on my hips. _

"_are you sure?" Rachel's voice shook nervously. _

"_Rachel, please, before I lose my mind over all this," I whispered._

_She nodded, and kissed my forehead…._

**A/n: this was longer than expected, but i hope you like…i think that's the wrong word to use, especially with the whole thing that's going off. Please leave me a review, I will reply to it as long as you are signed in. **


	3. Chapter 3

You Broke Her And Now I'm Going To Fix Her 

_I put my hands behind my head, letting her get comfortable, she started with the least recent, yellowing bruises, explaining each event, how he'd gotten angry, thrown her against walls, kitchen counters, tables, pushed her to the floor, and beat her repeatedly. She didn't explain the purple bruises, and she went straight to the cuts on the inside of her thighs, she worked her way down, from the one that was right at the top of her thigh, listening to how he cut her out of anger, made me furious, and she must have seen it in my face because she stopped talking and placed her hand over the cuts hiding them from my eyes. _

"_I'm sorry, this is a let to take in," she apologized, a stray tear rolling down her cheek, I shook my head at her, cupping her face. _

"_I am listening, I know you want to tell me, and I'm listening," I told her, wiping her tears away. She smiled weakly, and continued with her explanation with a nervous shaking voice. She finally got to the large, purple hand shaped bruises on her hips, upper arms, and stomach. _

"_this one," she pointed to the hand print of her hip, the first one I had seen, I don't know why I did, but I covered it with my hand, hiding it from sight, I didn't press down, or add any pressure, my hand just seemed to hover there, lightly touching her bare skin. _

"_he did when I told him about my father's leaving, he knew that you were the one who came and checked on me, and he got possessive and yeah…" she pulled my other hand, placing it over the other hand print on the other side of her hip. He did this because of me? He did this to prove to her that she belonged to him._

"_I am so sorry," I apologized, she shook her head at me, _

"_You didn't know, it's not your fault," _

_It turned out that all the fresh, purple bruises were from the same night. She climbed off me, as I lay there, speechless. She disappeared out of the bedroom; I kept my eyes up, processing what she'd just told me. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and rang Kurt. _

"_Do you need to vent?" He asked simply. _

"_Yes," I sighed, just before a crash came from the bathroom and then Rachel burst into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around her body. There was panic in her eyes, and she rummaged through her bag, and pulled her diary out. She flicked through the pages and counted on her fingers. _

"_What's wrong?" Kurt asked, I knew he was talking about Rachel, not me. _

"_I don't know, I'll speak to you at school," I hung up on him, and threw my phone on the bed. I looked at Rachel, she was shaking, and the diary slipped out of her hand, and fell to the floor with a thud. I've never seen so much panic in someone's eyes before. _

"_Rach'?" I whispered, unsure whether or not to approach her. Her eyes snapped up to mine. _

"_I think I'm pregnant." _

_I froze, was she serious? Was she really carrying his...I didn't even want to dwell on the fact that it was his child. I grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her, holding her flush against my chest. _

"_I'm here for you, no matter what, midnight cravings, hospital appointments, mood swings, I will be here for you," I told her. She pushed back away from me; there was a soft thankful smile of her face. _

"_Why would you do that? We aren't together y…if I am, this is Finn's child, and would you be able to cope with creating a bond with his unborn child?" Rachel stammered her hands on her stomach. _

_I fell to my knees in front of her, and looked up at her. _

"_Rachel, you know I love you, and if you are, this child has a part of you in them too, and they'll have an amazing mom, it'll be your unborn child I'd have a bond with," I explained to her, she smiled. She needed to hear that. _

"_Will you go get me a test?" she asked nervously, I nodded getting up from my knees, and I kissed her forehead, telling her to go shower and that I'd be as quick as I possibly could. The drive to the drug store seemed to take forever, and when I got there, I didn't know which brand of pregnancy test to buy, so I grabbed one of each of the four brands and bought them. The cashier looked at me, eyebrows raised, a disgusted face on his face. I threw the money at him and drove back to Rachel's. I ran upstairs and gave her the bag. She did all the tests, all were positive. She started crying, and fell into my arms. _

_Things were just getting worse. _

"_Get dressed baby," I whispered, wiping her tears away after I told her that everything was going to be fine. While Rachel was getting ready, I heard someone knock on the front door and I went to answer it. Finn stood on the doorstep, with a nose splint and a black eye. _

"_What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed, getting ready to punch him again. _

"_I'm here to pick up my girlfriend," he spat, I opened my mouth to say something, but I felt a small hand on the small of my back. _

_Rachel appeared at my side, wearing a long sleeved cream blouse, and long skin tight pants. _

"_Finn, I am not your girlfriend, and I'm telling you to leave," She stood her ground, but the way her hand was pulling at the back of my t-shirt told me that she was scared, and was preparing herself to hide behind my back if she needed to. Finn looked at me, glaring bitterly. _

"_So you're with him?" he spat viciously, looking at me. _

_Rachel sighed, I watched her carefully. _

"_He's the father of my unborn baby, and he loves me more than you could ever love me," the first part was an obvious lie, but the second part made me smile, but she still hadn't answered his question. Finn's mouth opened with shock, before smirking bitterly. _

"_Yeah whatever," he turned and left. I closed the door, and looked at her, making sure she was ready to explain why she had just done._

"_It just came out, I didn't mean to, I just wanted him to leave me alone, plus you'd be a better father than he ever could." Rachel looked at the floor. I lifted her face with my finger and smiled at her, I don't know how we ended up here, but she leant closer to me and I kissed her softly, caressing her face with my hand. _

"_So, now what?" I whispered to her…._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I've had coursework to do, and other college related bullshit (pardon my French but it is bullshit). I don't have a BETA so all errors are my own, I don't usually check, I know I should but I just give you the raw, hot off the press copy. I do not own glee, never will, but the plot is mine. **

You Broke Her And Now I'm Going To Fix Her

I drove Rachel to the doctors a few days later, she was shaking, she was that nervous. She'd avoided school, she couldn't face people, and she was even having issues facing me sometimes. She was seen by the doctor, and then I was called in a few moments later and I saw that Rachel was crying, but there was something about her tears that confused me, they didn't seem like 'sad' tears, but they weren't 'happy' tears either.

"It's just a hysterical pregnancy," the doctor told me, and I quickly grabbed her, pulling her into a hug, so glad that she didn't have to go nine months with _his_ devil spawn inside her. She laughed into my chest, like she knew what I was thinking, and I kissed her forehead, sighing in relief for her. We left the doctors, kind of speechless. Then, half way on the drive home, she just burst out laughing, Rachel was back, the bruises and scars were still there but Rachel, my Rachel was back.

"I'm so relieved," she whispered, but there was doubt in her voice, I heard it as clear as day. I didn't know whether to call her up on it or not, maybe it was too soon, maybe it should never be brought back up.

"Me too, no devil spawn," she smiled at my comment, and then looked at her hands. She was thinking about something, and a part of me didn't actually want to know what she was thinking about him. I dropped her off home, where I made sure she was safe before I left to go to work. She was used to seeing me leave; she knew not to let anyone in until I was home. She usually made dinner while I was at work, so that it was ready for when I got back, she was good like that.

Driving to the first house I was due to work at, I passed Finn's house, and saw that there was a family domestic happening on the front yard. I slowed down, to see what was going on. Kurt was stood on the doorstep throwing things at Finn, while his dad and step mom were trying to restrain him. I stopped, and ran over.

"What's going on?" I asked, Kurt saw me and dropped the shoe that he was about to throw at Finn.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Finn spat, I turned around slowly, and glared at him, what did it have to do with him? Kurt was suddenly by my side, pulling me back. I shrugged him off and told him to back off, because I couldn't see him get hurt, Rachel wouldn't forgive me.

"I'm here to see if Kurt's alright." I said coldly, the three of them were huddled on the porch; Burt looked as though he had something in his hand. Kurt moved a little, and I saw that it was shot gun. Great.

"No, you aren't, you're trying to rub it in my face that you get to look after my baby and I don't," I heard Finn's mom gasp, and I quickly looked back and shook my head at her, I saw the relief in her eyes.

"Finn, she isn't pregnant! It was some hysterical pregnancy from the stress and the abuse you caused her," I told him, he just glared at me, it was obvious that he didn't believe me, but I didn't care, I couldn't give a damn what Finn Hudson thought of me, or what he thought in general. I had lost all respect for that boy, and I know he was now a loner, and that he'd been dropped from the football team, and that nobody in Glee was talking to him, he was now an outcast in the group of outcasts.

"Finn, just leave," his mother said, and he did. He just walked away. i watched him walk away, and thought good riddance to that.

I apologized for intruding, and turned to leave too, but Kurt suddenly grabbed my arm, stopping me.

" I haven't seen her since that day, please, can I go see her? I need to see her, she didn't tell me about the pregnancy…well non-pregnancy, and I miss her Noah, please?" He was giving me the weirdest puppy eyed look ever, and it was creeping me out proper bad.

"Get in the truck," i told him, as I saw the look in his parent's eyes. I walked over to them, Finn's mom looked shaken up, and Burt just looked angry.

"Is Rachel ok?" they asked me at the same time, I nodded, and explained what had happened over the last few days, how she refused to attend school, how she'd been distant, but how she was slowly recovering from the trauma, I'd expected her to have severe post traumatic stress, but she was okay, she didn't like it being brought up, but she was dealing with it, in her own, Rachel Berry manner.

"I never thought Finn could do something like that," his mom said, with a shaky voice. I smiled, apologetically and Burt thanked me for being there for her, for being kind to Kurt and that if we ever needed help with anything then just to call him. He took his wife inside, and i drove Kurt back to Rachel's house.

He didn't ask questions, he didn't talk, which wasn't surprising, after all the times I'd thrown him into a dumpster, I knew he was a little frightened of me, it was understandable. Thank the lord that the journey wasn't seriously long or else I think I might have ended up going a little stir crazy.

Rachel was surprised to see me home so soon, and I explained to her what had happened. I let her sit and chat with Kurt, but I didn't return to work. I didn't have the patience for it today; protecting Rachel was my first and only priority. I went upstairs and showered, returning to the kitchen in a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt. I saw Kurt's eyes glance at me once or twice and it didn't seem to bother me.

"Coffee?" I asked, they both nodded, and went back to their conversation, I had tuned out so that I didn't eavesdrop on what they were talking about. I brewed the coffee, pouring them both a cup and I went into the living room and put the TV on. they seemed to talk for hours, in soft whispers that I couldn't hear, but whenever I drifted into the kitchen, she smiled at me, and gave me a thankful look. I drove Kurt home at about half ten, I thanked him for being here for Rachel, and that she needed someone like him. he told me that he was going to take her to school tomorrow before he left, saying I was doing too much for her, and he was going to take some of the load off my shoulders. I didn't want him too, but I thanked him all the same.

Today was a very thankful day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: another chapter on the same day, I'm on a creative roll today. **

You Broke Her And Now I'm Going To Fix Her 

I swear to god, Kurt knew when to disturb me. I ripped the front door open, and glared at him. He beamed at me, and pushed his way into the house. Rachel came bouncing downstairs, ready for school and I rubbed my head, had I overslept?

"We have somewhere to be before school," Rachel said, pouring herself a mug of coffee. I groaned, and cheekily took the mug from her; she laughed and made herself another. She quickly drank the coffee, kissed my cheek and drifted out of the house with Kurt. I sipped the coffee, and then looked at the clock; it was only quarter to seven. I groaned, I had never seen this time of the day, ever.

I dragged myself upstairs and had a really long shower, it felt good. I made sure to put the hot water on after I got out, Rachel would have my head if I hadn't done.

Stood in Rachel's bedroom, where she kept my clothes, this is where my vanity kicked in. I dried my 'hawk using her hairdryer and used a little bit of hairspray to keep it in place. I grabbed my school bag and locked up Rachel's house and left for school. I pulled into the parking lot, and I couldn't see Kurt's car anywhere. I became concerned, where was she?

I walked into the building and headed towards Rachel's locker, and stood waiting for her. A few moments later, she came down the corridor, and she smiled when she saw me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked Rachel, wrapping my hand around her waist. She nodded as I kissed her forehead. Suddenly, gasps and panicked movements caught my attention. I looked up; Rachel clung to my shirt, hiding her face in my shoulder. Several police officers were walking down the hall way in a choreographed manner, heading towards Finn's locker that was opposite Rachel's. I smirked.

"Finn Hudson?" The one in the front asked, firmly. Finn nodded, looking a little confused. Suddenly, he was slammed into the lockers face first, his arms pinned behind his back. He was resisting arrest.

"You are under arrest for sexual battery," the officer told him, "you have the right to remain silent, and anything you do say will be held as evidence in court,"

He dragged Finn down the hallway out of the school building by the collar of his shirt, being aggressive. People were cheering and Rachel pushed me aside to get to her locker.

"I'm proud of you," I leant across, kissing her cheek, I knew what she would have had to go through; I know all the DNA and photographic evidence they would have done. I wish she would have told me. She smiled, and quickly turned, her skirt twirling. She raised her head high, and walked down the hallway; Kurt joined her half way down the hallway, linking arms with her. I slowly trailed behind her, my eyes drinking the sight of her, and her legs. She disappeared into a room, and I followed her, we had math together. She sat at the front of the class, like usual, and I sat in my seat at the back of the room, sitting sideways, my legs on the seat next to me, so that no one would sit next to me, I tried to pay attention in lesson, but I couldn't. I had a terrible attention span. i hated math, but Rachel made me come, said that it was important, but again, I wasn't listening to that lecture. The bell rang, and I very almost ran out of the room, it meant freedom, it meant Glee, it meant sitting around doing nothing, doing nothing is what I did best. I was walking towards the choir room, when Rachel linked arms with me, her hand wrapped around my forearm. I didn't look at her, I didn't acknowledge her, and I just carried on walking towards the choir room. I dropped my arm, and her small hand slipped down my forearm, her fingers entwining with mine. I tightened my grip on her hand, and pulled her into the choir room. People quickly surrounded Rachel, and asked her what had happened with Finn and why he had been arrested, if either Kurt or I hadn't been there, I swear she probably would have buckled under the pressure. Kurt separated the crowd and pulled Rachel away from me; I reluctantly let her hand go, and watched Kurt pull her into a seat.

" He's getting punished for what he did, and what he did is none of your business, you are all gossips and it isn't right on Rachel," I told them, and pushed my way through, and sat next to her. everyone turned to look at us, and then seeing the serious look in my eyes, they backed off, and then Mr Schue came bouncing into the room, asking why Finn had been arrested, in a demanding, annoyed voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay in the update, I have been incredibly busy. I am so sorry, I cannot apologize enough. Thank you all for the amazing reviews. **

You Broke Her And Now I'm Going To Fix Her 

I glared at him, I really didn't want this for Rachel, and she didn't need this. Mr Schue stood with his arms crossed like he was waiting for someone to respond, he wanted to know and he wanted to know now.

"Well?" He said, looking around, his eyes settling on me, I felt Rachel grip my hand, she could see that I was getting angry, and she knew that her touch could calm me down, I smiled at her.

"He got arrested for a good reason," Rachel said, and she looked down, playing with my hand. Mr Schue looked at her puzzled, and then was about to open his mouth to say something.

"Don't you even dare ask what he did, because you don't need to know, Hudson did something bad, and he's getting punished for it. end of." I said, standing up . i could feel everyone's eyes on me, and Rachel was pulling desperately on my arm, trying to get me to sit down. Mr Schue didn't know how to respond, but I sat down, and wrapped my arm around Rachel's chair, displaying protectiveness. Mr Schue moved on, and started talking about this week's assignment. I wasn't really paying attention, I need Rachel would drag me into whatever the assignment was, until I heard the words 'annual mash-up' and I couldn't help but groan. Mr Schue gave a disgusted look in my direction, and I shrugged. He dismissed us, and I stood up and followed the guys. I wasn't really prepared for this, mash up was always the tense part of the year, and we had no idea what songs to choose. The girls were always so amazing, and we didn't know how to beat them. The girls disappeared off to the auditorium, like every year, while we got put in an empty class room. Kurt had taken over with planning, and was writing on the board, listing songs that we could use, unexpectedly, they were good songs.

"We should do The Summer Set." Blaine suggested, as he sat on the edge of the desk. I barely knew Blaine Anderson, he'd only transferred so that he could be with Kurt, because they were in love, and I actually was proud of them for not hiding like others did, but I also admired Blaine for his amazing music taste. Kurt beamed at Blaine's suggestion and was about to dive on Blaine, but he remembered that they had company.

"That's a good idea, " Artie began, " but they have so many good songs, which two are we going to choose?" that's when we all looked at each other, knowing that this was going to be harder than we originally expected. We were arguing over songs for a good half an hour before we gave it up as a bad job and that we would try and figure it out tomorrow.

I didn't see Rachel for the rest of the school day, and when I drove back to her house, I saw that she was already home, which was odd, as I had left twenty minutes before the end of last lesson, I had a 'doctor's appointment'. I walked into the house, and was hit by the smell of steak…steak?

I strolled in the kitchen as saw Rachel holding the frying pan at arm's length, frying the steak, repulsed by what she was doing.

"Rach' give me that," I took the frying pan off her, and shooed her away.

"I wanted to surprise you," I could tell that Rachel was on the verge of throwing up, so I turned on the overhead extractor fan, and turned the heat down. I appreciated her gesture, she'd put herself through torture to do this for me.

"I'll finish up," I told her, she nodded, and pulled herself up on to the counter. She winced in pain, then exhaled slowly. I looked at her, concerned, but she forced a smile. She was trying.

"Have you decided on songs for mash-up?" she asked me, fishing for information. I raised my eyebrow at her, she knew that I wouldn't share that information with her, she just knew that I wouldn't do that to the guys. She blushed, and then slid off the counter. I watched her slink out of the kitchen and disappear out of sight. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and sent a mass text to Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Sam and Mike.

**Young and Passenger seat, P**

I pressed send and slipped my phone back into my jeans pocket. I turned the heat off fully, and grabbed a plate off the draining board. I put the steak on the plate, and let it cool a little. Rachel came back into the kitchen, in her pajamas, looking relaxed, the bruises had disappeared from her arms and upper chest, so she had begun wearing vest tops and long flannel bottoms for bed. As I sat down to eat, my phone vibrated in my pocket, but I chose to ignore it.

"Me and Quinn are going shopping for our outfits tomorrow, so I won't be back until late," Rachel explained with her head stuck in the fridge, "This is going to sound really clique but don't wait up for me," I laughed, with a mouth of steak. She was cute sometimes, and I loved it.

"Fair enough, I'll organise to rehearse late with the guys tomorrow."

We were beginning to sound like a married couple that organised their schedules around each other, I wasn't complaining, I didn't want it to end. I was going to miss this with her, because I knew in a few days this would end, I would be back in my own bed, and all this contact with Rachel would stop.

I washed my dishes, and looked at my unread texts.

**Great idea, A**

**That would be amazing, B **

**Yes Yes Yes, k **

**For Rachel, hahahaha, S**

**Cool, M **

They had very extensive vocabulary…not, I chuckled as I read them, and Rachel was suddenly intrigued. I kissed the end of her nose, and told her to stop being so nosy….

**A/N: what mashup do you guys think they girls should do? I am open to ideas . please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to thank my Beta – BoneWriterAtHeart for this, she's amazing, and you should go check her story out. **

**Here's chapter 7 so enjoy**

You Broke Her And I'm Going To Fix Her 

Chapter 7 

While Rachel was shopping with Quinn, I invited the guys over, and we had an intense rehearsal session in Rachel's living room. She wasn't happy about it when I told her what I had planned to do for the night, but she just gave up on arguing with me, and left with Quinn.

At first, Mike wanted us to do some dance routine with our songs but after I took a piss and did a stereotypical boy band dance, we all opted out of dancing.

Performance day came faster than any of us had expected. Unfortunately, we had to perform first. We stood in a perfectly straight line, dressed in clothes we found comfortable, even though Kurt had tried to make us wear some outrageous tuxedo and jeans combination. The spotlights engulfed us individually, and I started to sing.

_( Puck __**Mike & Artie & Kurt **_Sam All )

_Its 3 AM, I'm outside your window  
>Jump the fence, Dad will never know<br>Fell in love with you in my passenger seat_

You and I are young  
>What makes it wrong<br>For us to fall in love  
>And either way<br>We'll never change  
>We'll talk and touch<br>The day away_  
><span>__  
><em>_**Now would you  
>Love me, if I was crazy<br>Girl, I'm going crazy for you  
>I'm crazy for you<br>Lets waste away together  
>We can stay this way forever<br>Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight  
>We'll let the world know we're alive<br>We're here to chase the flashing lights  
>Just wait and see<br>And there's no need to complicate it  
>This will be our year to take it<br>We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight  
><strong>__  
><em>I like the way  
>You throw away<br>The keys, forget your car  
>To walk with me<br>The way you always found  
>The way to see the finer things<span>__

Now would you  
>Love me, if I was crazy<br>Girl, I'm going crazy for you  
>I'm crazy for you<br>Lets waste away together  
>We can stay this way forever<br>Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight  
>We'll let the world know we're alive<br>We're here to chase the flashing lights  
>Just wait and see<br>And there's no need to complicate it  
>This will be our year to take it<br>We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight

_Just sweep me off my feet again  
>My new addiction<br>I'll be waiting  
>I've been addicted<br>To this story of a girl  
>Who can help this boy meet world<br>And sweep me off my feet again_

_If I'm Romeo  
>Then you're Juliet<br>As long as I'm breathing  
>I'll love you to death<br>Forget all your friends  
>We're nothing to them<br>I swear  
><em>_**I'll do anything  
>That you want me to<br>They tell me I'm crazy  
>For falling for you<br>We'll say what we are  
>They know how we do<br>And I'm wasted on you girl  
>And I've never been so sure<br>Don't wanna say goodnight  
>You and I could take another ride<strong>_

_**We can go the long way home  
>So we can be alone<br>Oh baby, no one will know**_

Mr Schue was on his feet, applauding. The girls practically forced us off the stage so they could perform.

Rachel looked like she had been crying when she brushed past me. I wanted to grab her and hold her, but she looked determined to perform.

I sat in my usual seat, putting my feet up against the back of the chair in front of me, and put my hands behind my neck, relaxing.

The girls did a mash up of Kelly Clarkson's You Love Me and Because Of You. It didn't surprise me that Rachel had fronted the performance, but what did was her collapsing into an emotional heap in the middle of the stage.

Everyone rushed to her side, and I dived over all the chairs as fast as I possibly could. I pushed through everyone, and scooped her up into my arms, cradling her against my chest. I felt her grip onto my shirt, her tears soaking the fabric.

Mr Schue made everyone else leave and squeezed my shoulder. I turned my head and looked at him.

"She'll be okay, it's just hard for her at the moment," I told him. He did a hand gesture that told me he was leaving.

Rachel just couldn't stop crying and by the way that her chest was convulsing against mine I could tell she was on the verge of vomiting. When she did finally calm down, she wiped her face and looked at me with shame in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She apologised, rubbing her face which was now red from her tears.

I shook my head, and cupped her face in my hands, wiping any leftover moisture.

"It's okay, I understand, your mash up was about Finn and how he hurt you. I get it, you thought he loved you, then he hurt you, but he always managed to make you believe that he did love you." I just couldn't shut up talking, the more I talked, the less she could be left with her thoughts and start crying again, "and if I hadn't found out, you would still be with him, you would still be getting hurt, you wouldn't be my Rachel an…"

I was suddenly shut up by Rachel kissing me. I froze for a moment, before realizing what was going on and started kissing her back…


End file.
